1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices have come to gain much attention as new prospects of the next-generation smart device market. Like a pair of glasses, a watch, or clothes, such wearable devices can be worn on the human body, and yet they are electronic devices. Wearable devices have various sensors installed therein that enable them to measure the wearer's heart rate, amount of exercise, sleep pattern, etc.
Because spectrometers are used in performing qualitative analysis, quantitative analysis, state analysis of a target by measuring the spectrum that the target emits or absorbs, they may thus be applied to the task of non-invasively measuring the biosignals of a living human body, such as blood sugar and cholesterol levels. So if a spectrometer were to be installed in a wearable device, it would mean that various biosignals could be non-invasively measured to be used in the field of mobile healthcare.
However, if a spectrometer is to be installed in a wearable device that is to be worn, for example, on a user's wrist, the spectrometer would have to be small, which may cause a decline in performance. Therefore, a technology that allows for a spectrometer, which has been installed in a wearable device, to function without a decline in performance may be used.